A Black Yule
by bluelily3
Summary: Negaduck and Magica De Spell spend their own version of the "holiday" together.


"Damn the woman…" Negaduck cursed softly under his breath. He fumbled in his pockets for the charm that would let him in. He'd had enough cold for one day, and standing at the foothills of Mount Vesuvius was not warming him up by any means. He knew that Magica De Spell was watching him from within the depths of her mountain, and she could easily let him in without the charm. He could practically hear her cackle as he dropped the charmed rat skull into the snow. His hands felt like wood, and bending over with a grunt, he picked it up and held it over the latch of the hidden door. A soft purple glow outlined it, and it creaked open. He shouldered in before it was open all the way, stamping his feet and cursing again. "Dammit, Magica! Damn you to the eternal flames of rotten H-"

"Oh, ho…" A deep throaty laugh vibrated in the dark. "It's much too late for that, my dahlink…" Her caped figure swept toward him, the light on her staff illuminating her eyes. They reminded him of those of a cat. Taunting, sly, and seductive. She laughed again, this one lighter than the last. Her delicate hand found his in the dark.

"Come on, you fool. I'd knew you'd come to me tonight."

Negaduck had his little daliences with Magica every so often. There was something about her that kept him coming back to her mountain. She was dark trickery wrapped up in a zany little package, and this delighted him. He never knew what she was going to do, and he could never trust her. So, naturally, she was fun to waste some time with.

On this night of all nights, especially.

He sighed heavily, allowing himself to relax on a pile of pillows.

"_Please _tell me you hate Christmas as much as I do…" His cold fingers eagerly wrapped around the hot mug, which smelled of spiced rum. He watched as the witch shed out of her cloak, letting it slide carelessly to the floor. She poured herself a drink, then turned to him. Her violet eyes had not stopped gleaming.

"Oh, much more, I'm sure." Her rich accent made the words rhyme, and Negaduck's brow arched with amusement. She sauntered over to him and settled on the pillows. He grunted low in his throat.

"Hn. You hate it more than me, huh? Hard to believe." He sipped the buttered rum and shuddered. _A hint of mandrake root. _He smiled darkly.

"Well, I've been around a lot longer than you have. Religion," (here she spat out the word in disgust) has trashed all of the Old Ways for many years…" Her voice trailed off. Grabbing a blanket from the pile, she pulled it over her lap, leaning on him. He had taken his coat and hat off, and he resisted a purr as she stroked his arm. He sipped from the mug again, the mandrake hot in his mouth. Mixed with the rum, it numbed him in a pleasant way. He was immune to most poisons, and he knew this one would make him hallucinate eventually, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. One always expected these things when stepping into Magica's lair.

He blinked, realizing she was watching him.

"Enjoying your drink?" She chuckled.

"Tasty." He smirked."How did you know mandrake was my favorite poison?"

"Oh, I didn't." She smacked her lips with pleasure. "I was just in the mood for it myself." He laughed then, putting an arm around her slim shoulders. The two villains sat before a roaring fire, and it took Negaduck a moment to notice the huge log that burnt endlessly on the hearth. He could only see part of it, but that was enough to wonder.

"That is the biggest damn log I've ever seen! Where in hell did it come from?" He exclaimed.

"Not from Hell, my dahlink. It's from a special forest. I go there every winter to get the perfect tree for my Yule log." Her jet eyebrows were arched proudly.

"Huh. I see." He grinned at her wolfishly. "So you _do _celebrate something."

"Of course I do. The Yule. Along with the Winter Solstice. I'm a witch. We take festivities…" (she leaned in close enough that their beaks touched) "_Very _seriously." He could taste the rum and poison on her lips, and he let her kiss him. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the sensations. Magica always felt so good once he let his guard down, and over the years, he had become quite fond of her. Sure, getting lost in her affections could cause him to black out, and wake up naked and tied to a slab of stone, but hey, what was love without a bit of danger?

He set the empty mug down and wrapped his arms around her, fingers tangling in her black hair. She sighed against him, welcoming his touch.

"How long has it been?" She whispered against his neck. He could feel the loneliness bleeding out of her.

"Too damn long, sweets…" He rasped the familiar nickname with no shame.

The Yule log continued to burn like it fed on a million kegs of kerosene. Negaduck sighed with pure content, leaning against the pillows. Magica's fingers raked through his chest feathers.

"Hn...I wish I had as much energy as that giant log of yours." He murmured, feeling her laugh as she buried her face under his chin.

"Nega, believe me. You have enough."

Negaduck felt a slow smile of lust spread on his beak.

"And you, my dear, have more than you usually do. Is it all of these… festivities?"

"Hmm...I take it your weren't looking at the sky when you came here?"

"I don't usually. I mean, there was a shit ton of stars, but…"

"And no moon." She said slowly, laden with meaning.

"A _new _moon." Negaduck corrected, finally understanding.

During its blackest phase, the moon was super charged, just as strong as it was when it was full. Only this moon was charged with negative energy. As a black witch, Magica pulled this kind of energy the easiest. She had been spending the winter solstice gathering that energy and using it for charms, spells and potions. Despite her work, she still had a lot more, and Negaduck could tell that she enjoyed sharing it with him. His own energy has always kept her coming back to him. They were like magnets that way.

"I did notice that I was really on my game tonight." He sneered.

"I'll agree with that." Magica smiled, pushing deeper under the covers. This caused Negaduck to chuckle.

"I mean, before I got here. I felt like I was in my twenties again." He lit a cigarette. Magica pulled a slim black cigarillo out of thin air, and lit it on the glowing embers of his. When she exhaled, the fumes spiced the air with cloves. The wicked pair lay together, never feeling so relaxed in each other's presence before.

"Tonight feels…" Magica sighed, "I hate to say it, but...special."

"Hmm…" Negaduck growled softly. "I feel it too." He saw her bright eyes blink with surprise. Before she could delve further into his feelings, he nipped playfully at her shoulder, which made her shriek and squirm. He would never admit it out loud, but this was the best way to spend the holidays. With someone who understood him.

Magica laughed and touched her cigarette to his in a toast.

"May all the years after this one have a Yule as black."

"Here, here!" Negaduck roared lustily.

Despite the dark energies of the night, the log continued to blaze out its warm light, even after they fell asleep.


End file.
